Analog signals are often transmitted using various types of optical signals across fiber optic cables. One technique of sending analog signals via an optical fiber cable is frequency modulation, that is, generating optical pulses at a frequency that is proportional to a parameter (e.g. voltage) of the analog signal to be transmitted and sending the optical pulses along the fiber optic link. The frequency of the optical pulses is then proportional to the transmitted parameter. At the receiving end, the analog signal is then reconstructed by detecting the frequency of the received signal.
Analog signals are also transmitted using pulse width modulation, in a train of pulses that occur at constant frequency.
There is a need for transmission over fiber optic channels and other channels (e.g. RF, wire, or other modes) in a manner that provides improved performance relative to cost and size of the required components.